


Wet Dream

by kimtaengsshi



Series: Dark Fantasies [3]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Series: Dark Fantasies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809910
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Wet Dream

It is a hot Saturday afternoon. You are a manager of TWICE who have just arrived at their dorm to deliver the groceries you were tasked to buy. After storing them in the kitchen, you decide to make a quick trip to the bathroom before leaving. On your way out of the dorm, you hear a snore coming from one of the bedrooms. That surprises you; if you recall correctly, most members have schedules packed through the entirety of today, and those who do not have left to spend the day with their families and will not be back until the next day. The dorm should be empty right now.

Curious as to the snorer’s identity, you take a peek inside the bedroom where the snore is coming from, and see Sana sound asleep in her bed, looking as cute as ever. Why is she in the dorm? You quickly check your phone: According to the latest updates, her schedules for the rest of the day have been cancelled. That explains why she is here having an afternoon nap while the other members will not be back in the dorm until after midnight at the earliest.

“After midnight…” you speak aloud to yourself, pondering on that last thought. Suddenly conscious of the fact that you are alone in the dorm with Sana, realisation dawns upon you that with every other member outside, nobody will be back to intrude on the two of you for the rest of today. You look at her: She is breathing calmly with a serene expression on her face, indicative that she is in a very deep sleep right now. As she lays on her side, your eyes trace the contours of her voluptuous body, thinking back to all the times Sana flirted coyly with the camera, subtly flashing herself to her fans at every opportunity. You swallow by instinct as she grows increasingly enticing with each passing moment, ripe for the plunder in her vulnerable and defenceless state. As your mind continues dwelling on the temptation before you, your body moves with a will of its own, driven by pure instinct, stepping into Sana’s bedroom and locking the door.

You stealthily approach the bed, kneeling down on the floor next to it as you take a closer look at her tempting body while she sleeps on. Her chest rises and falls with every breath, her long lustrous black hair flowing down to the bed below her. Her pyjamas comprises a pink buttoned shirt with different geometric shapes randomly printed across it, and a similarly pink skirt reaching two-thirds of the way down her thighs. You cautiously reach a hand out, lightly prodding at Sana’s upper arm to test for any reaction. As expected, she does not react. You prod her again, harder this time as you nudge her. Again, no response. Testing her for the last time, you get up and sit next to her on the bed, shaking her shoulder lightly as you softly call out her name.

“Sana…”

Nothing.

Satisfied that she cannot be roused from her slumber, you feel emboldened enough to get more physical with the sleeping idol. You gently caress her cheek, working your fingers along her smooth skin. A gentle smile forms on her lips - probably a natural reaction from her to any form of skinship, as though she can sense your presence in some way. You move your hand downwards, following the curves of her side as you skim over her pyjamas, lower and lower until you glide past the hem of her skirt, finally resting upon her warm creamy skin. Your hand fondles her thick thighs, squeezing and kneading at her firm flesh as your fingers play over her bare skin, now oiled with sweat due to the heat.

Sana lets out a cute yawn as she stretches her body, sprawling out on the mattress with arms stretched high above her head and legs spread wide open. You waste no time in taking advantage of her spread pose, slipping a hand under her skirt and in between her legs. As your fingers travel up her inner thigh, her warmth grows in intensity as you approach the source of this heat. When you reach your destination, her panties are already wet with her own vaginal secretions. You rub your hand against her groin, massaging and caressing her mound with your fingers as she writhes and squirms about in her sleep, before hooking your fingers into the elastic of her underwear and gently sliding them off her waist and down her long legs.

Bunching it up in your hand, you bury your nose into her panties, taking in a deep breath and inhaling her scent. Her intimate aroma fills your head with euphoria as endorphins are released into your brain, causing you to softly moan in ecstasy. As the fragrance begins to cloud your mind, you take Sana’s hand and rub it against the front of your pants. Your dick begins to harden as blood flows downward, swelling and lengthening your member to full erection. You graze your tongue along the wet patch on the lacy fabric, tasting her love nectar and savouring its delicious flavour. Throwing it to the side of the mattress, you unzip your pants and drop your lower garments to your knees, releasing your erect dick from its cage. You take her hand again, wrapping her warm tender fingers around your manhood. Her palm is so soft and her fingers so slender as they perfectly mould around the thickest part of your dick, before moving them up onto the thinner end of your shaft. You hold her hand in place, pumping up and down your cock, as your other hand flips her skirt up, exposing her asshole and neatly trimmed mound.

Your free hand traces its fingers along her bare flesh, slowly working back towards her damp pink slit, slick with anticipation for you to resume your earlier work. Two fingers slither up into her vagina as her juices bathe them, while your thumb massages her clit, causing it to expand and rise from under its hood. Thrusting your fingers in and out, you look up at Sana, observing her ethereal form twisting and turning about on the mattress. She lets out a moan, then another, as you work at her body, which is at your complete mercy. A grin spreads across your face as you indulge in the loud music filling the room. The erect nubs pressing out from her chest are proving to be too distracting, so you let go of her hand, which you have been using to stroke your dick, and reach up to grope at her chest over her pyjamas as your other hand continues pumping its fingers into her cunt. You squeeze one of her milky mounds, then the other, rolling her erect nipples between your fingers before pinching them, eliciting a loud moan from the sleeping girl.

“You like that, don’t you?” You tease her. Removing your fingers from her vagina, you get onto the bed properly, kneeling between her open legs. After sucking off the pre-cum coating your fingers, your hands reach for the top buttons of Sana’s shirt, undressing her slowly as more and more of her smooth velvety skin comes into view. Pushing the shirt aside, you expose her bra, its black lace matching the panties you had already removed. Her chest rises and falls rapidly as you unhook her bra, her tits bouncing free of their fabric prison. Giving them no time to adjust to their newfound freedom, you wrap your hands around her bosom immediately and squeeze them. Sana writhes about as you fondle with her chest, leaning down and flicking her right nipple with your tongue. She responds immediately, gasping and heaving against your ministrations as you flick, rub and pinch at both her nipples, all the while kneading her tits until they turn rosy red. Sana may still be asleep, but her face displays an expression of pure arousal and ecstasy.

After playing with her chest for a few more minutes, you stop and lie down on top of her sprawled body. Caressing her cheek, you hold her head in place with one hand to kiss her, pressing your lips against hers as you slip your tongue into her mouth. Flicking it against her own tongue, you explore her cave, every now and then brushing your tongue against the inside of her cheek. Sana smiles into your kiss in her sleep, her hips shifting to grind her soaked neglected pussy against your thigh. You take it as a signal from her body’s instincts: Foreplay is over.

Pulling your face back and breaking free of the kiss, you align your dick - harder than ever as it craves for her touch again - with her soaking wet vagina, rubbing its tip up and down her slit to lube it up with her fluids. Feeling the head slowly expand as it is covered in her juices, you plunge forward, penetrating deep between her folds. You force your dick into her tight hole with a single thrust, burying your entire shaft up to the hilt inside her. The walls of her pussy spread outwards as they are stretched around your dick. Sana lets out a long sigh as her body trembles from the stimulation. Careful not to wake her, you pull back, then force yourself back in again, repeating this motion instantly as you build up a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her while twisting your hips about to work every single part of your cock inside her warm wet cavern as you plunge into her.

“Yes…right there…”

You freeze mid-thrust, looking up at Sana’s face in shock when you hear the words escape her lips. Is she awake? Her eyes are still closed, however, and you notice her face blushing as though she’s embarrassed.

“Fuck, yes…fuck your noona, ONCEs…use me…”

You smirk at her dirty talk. Is she dreaming of being fucked by her fans right now? Is this what she has always wanted to do?

“Alright, ‘noona’, I’ll give you exactly what you want,” you tell her as she moans loudly into her dream, grinding her crotch against yours while her vaginal walls clench and unclench around your dick, urging you to resume. You comply immediately, thrusting into her again at a fast pace from the get-go. Holding her ass tightly in your hands, you ceaselessly ram into her with a rhythmic fashion. You lean your head down to suckle on her breast as your right hand plays with the other, rubbing against her sweat-slicked skin.

“Yes! Just like that! Me likey…me likey likey likey…” Sana exclaims, an indescribable look on her face as she breathlessly sings her iconic line. You comply with a laugh, keeping the pace as you continue slamming into her.

Now this is what you call a once-in-a-lifetime experience, you think to yourself: fucking a defenceless K-Pop idol - one under your care and protection no less - in her sleep, as she simultaneously dreams of being fucked by her fans and enjoying every minute of this imaginary sex-meet. This is immoral and fucked up, but there is no room for shame nor guilt for enjoying such a forbidden act. Not when Sana is feeling nothing but pleasure right now.

You continue pounding into her velvet tunnel of pleasure, the loud slapping noise of skin against skin mixed with both of your moans reverberating around the otherwise-silent room. Your hands ravage her, squeezing her flesh, rubbing her breasts, caressing her body with an animalistic hunger. You have always fantasised about how good it would feel to fuck Sana during your countless masturbation sessions, but nothing can ever prepare you for the amazing sensations you are getting from the real deal right now. As much as you want this moment to last forever, you are only mortal, and after another few minutes of this rough sex, you feel your orgasm approaching.

You manage to hold off from reaching your peak for a while longer, continuing to thrust and grope at your adorable sleeping angel in her cute pink pyjamas, thrown wide open with her naked sweat-stained body heaving up and down as she experiences what you think is probably the best dream of her life. You lie down on top of her body, your hips never letting up its pace as you wrap your arms tightly around Sana, taking her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. To your surprise, the sleeping girl kisses back - probably dreaming that she is making out with one of the fans fucking her, you guess.

You focus your mind back on the kiss, exploring her oral orifice with your tongue while your hands roam all over her body. Sana moans wildly into your mouth as you play with her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples between your fingers, and rubbing your thumb against their sensitive tips. Her legs instinctively wrap tightly around your waist, feet locking together as she continues making out with you, its intensity matching your hunger for her.

Sana suddenly screams, arching back and quivering uncontrollably as her climax abruptly arrives. Her pussy clamps down around your cock like a vice, flooding itself with squirts of her silky, viscous love juice as she milks you into a dizzying orgasm. With one last push, you thrust yourself all the way to the end, pressing the tip of your member against her cervix as tightly as possible while you begin to unload what feels like a gallon of steaming-hot cum. You groan in ecstasy, releasing Sana’s breast and dropping your head onto her shoulder, the two of you still cumming away.

After about a minute, your cumshots reduce to a mere dribble, as both of your bodies begin to relax. Still inside of her, you let yourself collapse on top of Sana, basking in your afterglow as you exchange another deep kiss with her. This is probably the best sex you have ever had, you think. There is so many things about it that is different from all the other women you have fucked in the past: the fact that you just had sex with a celebrity, the very immorality of the circumstances in which you had taken her, or the simple fact that this is Sana we are talking about…

Yes, the unprecedented pleasure of this particular sex is definitely because this is Sana we are talking about.

Eventually, you get off her body, kneeling upright as you pull your now-flaccid member out. A long sticky strand of white keeps the tip of your reddened head connected to the cum oozing out from between her flushed pink folds. You take a moment to look at the idol before you, who is still coming down from her high. Amazingly, despite the physical intensity of the last few minutes, Sana has slept through it all, the euphoric look of orgasm on her face gradually transitioning back to the tranquil expression she had before you so unceremoniously intruded upon her peaceful nap and exploited her unconscious state. You smile, leaning down to peck her on the lips, before straightening back up to admire your work, lightly rubbing her belly with your hand.

“Enjoy my seed, my sweet little shiba,” you whisper, before getting off the bed to put your clothes back on. You check your phone; almost two hours have passed. You would want nothing more than to stay and have more fun, but you have to meet another manager soon to run some errands before picking up a few of the other members later. Besides, you do not want to risk waking Sana up by greedily going a few more rounds.

Turning on the phone’s camera, you begin snapping away, making sure to take in every detail: the messy tangle of her raven hair sticking to her face, her rosy-red cheeks flushed with blood, her sweet lips swollen from your rough kisses, the skin of her perky breasts - still visibly marked by red handprints from all the grabbing and kneading you did - coated with a light sheen of sweat, the little pink nubs atop them stiff from your caresses, and of course, the puffy pink folds of her womanhood, gleaming and gaping from all the pounding you just gave her, glistening with the mixture of both her and your own juices. You also record a video, capturing her gorgeous form from head to toe.

Satisfied that you have enough material to fuel your fantasies in vivid detail, you turn off the phone and begin clearing Sana’s bedroom of any evidence of your deed. You button her shirt back up, pull her skirt back down, and tidy up her hair. You swipe off the cum that’s oozed out from her pussy and stuff them back inside of her. Once you are sure that there is no trace of you having ever been in the room, you lean down to give her one last kiss, although you cannot help but to linger a little longer, reaching up with a hand to cup and squeeze her right breast, your tongue slithering in between her lips and deeply into her mouth. You sigh once more as you feel her squirm a little from under you in response.

“See you later, Sana…don’t worry, this is all just a sweet little wet dream,” you whisper, before getting up to leave the room. You quietly make your way to the main door, open it, and shut it behind you as you leave to get about with your manager duties for the day.

*************************

The moment the click of the door lock is heard, Sana opens her eyes. She looks toward the doorway where you had left and smiles.

“That’s what I want you to think,” she says to herself, before spreading her legs open and inserting a few fingers between her still-moist slit. She swipes around her inner walls, gathering up as much of your spunk as she is able - purring out a few horny, satisfied moans in the process - before bringing her hand up to her mouth and licking your semen from her fingers.

“Mmm…sweeter than I imagined it…” she whispers, savouring the taste of your sweet essence. She sits up, searches for her panties which you had carelessly forgotten, and stuffs it up between her legs - keeping your seed from leaking out of her womb - before leaning back against the headboard, slowly sucking on her finger as she fondles her own breast with the other hand, imagining it to be you molesting her body once again.

“You’re a fool to think I slept through _any_ of that,” she speaks, addressing the absent you, “but at least now I finally know what makes you tick, and how to get you inside me again…”

Sana sits up, setting up her phone on the table before posing for a few selcas. When she is done, she browses through the pictures, picking out a few choice shots.

“Maybe I’ll ask you for permission to post these on Insta one day...see if that brings you down memory lane…”

And with that, Sana starts a Vlive session to relieve her boredom, too hot and bothered to go back to sleep.


End file.
